I will not forget
by topsy krets
Summary: Summary: To be able to forget is a gift. To be able to forget means sanity. But what if you have an illness that makes you forget everything, leaving you with nothing but an empty shell of your former self. Can one still say that forgetting is a gift? Will it still keep you sane knowing that tomorrow when you wake up, sanity does not make sense at all? Shiznat,AU,OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N:**

Shiznat, AU, OOC.

**_"Flashback"_**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

Summary:

To be able to forget is a gift. To be able to forget means sanity. But what if you have an illness that makes you forget everything, leaving you with nothing but an empty shell of your former self. Can one still say that forgetting is a gift? Will it still keep you sane knowing that tomorrow when you wake up, sanity does not make sense at all?

* * *

Chapter 1

The cool morning breeze enters the open window of her room. It brushes the curtains and her face. She stirs from her sleep. She opens her eyes revealing a pair of crimson that is still hazy from sleep. She let out a yawn and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"What a beautiful day." She stretches her arms and reaches for her alarm clock. "Eek!" she bolts upright and went straight to the bathroom.

Meet Shizuru Fujino. A 27 years old, VP for Creative Designs in Viola Marketing and Advertising Company. She's a beauty with chestnut tresses and alluring pair of crimson eyes. Men and women admire her not only for her beauty but for her brain. She's a smart and intelligent young woman who knows what she wants and gets what she wants. Aside from that, she's a fun loving individual who loves her family and friends.

Shizuru came out of the bath clad in nothing but a towel. "I can't believe I forgot the alarm!" she said as she rummages her closet. She finds her suit for the day and puts it in her bed. She starts fixing her hair and applies a little make-up. She then dons a pair of lacy lavender underwear and wears her cream colored business suit.

She checks her watch. An hour left before the meeting starts.

* * *

She arrives at their office fifteen minutes before their meeting. Yukino Kikukawa, her bespectacled assistant, hands her her morning tea. "Good morning. Ms. Fujino."

"Good morning to you too, Yukino." Shizuru smiles at her and sips her tea. She let out a blissful sigh. "Thank you for this wonderful tea."

"You're welcome." Yukino hands her some folders. "These are the agendas for today's meeting."

"Thank you. Shall we go in then?" Shizuru, with Yukino in tow, goes to the conference room.

* * *

"That was soo boring…."Shizuru complained once inside the confines of her office.

Yukino smiles at her boss. "Well, the meeting's over. You can relax now, Ms. Fujino."

"Hap! What did I tell you before, Yukino? You have to call me Shizuru when it's just the two of us." Shizuru chided. "How could you always forget that?" she pouts.

Yukino chuckles. "I'm so sorry, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiles at her.

"By the way, here are the papers that you need to sign." Yukino hands her some documents.

As Shizuru signs the paper, Haruka barges in, unannounced.

"Hey Bubuzuke!" Haruka, not noticing Yukino, yelled as she enters the office and settles herself in the couch.

Yukino smiles at the visitor. "Good morning, Ms. Suzushiro." She places a cup of tea at Shizuru's table.

"Uhmm.. g-good morning too, Yukino." Haruka said, flustered.

"There! Finished." Shizuru smiles at herself. "Here you go." She hands the paper to Yukino.

Yukino took the documents and excused herself.

Haruka's gaze follows Yukino.

"Ahem." Shizuru coughs to get Haruka's attention. "Seeing that you came unannounced, I do believe that you came here not to ogle my assistant but to discuss some important matters, Haruka-chan."

"W-what are you talking about?!" Haruka said, flustered. "I'm not ogling her, I was merely observing her!"

"If you say so." Shizuru sips her tea.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Haruka narrows her eyes at the brunette.

"Nothing." She smiles at her friend. "Anyway, is there something you need to discuss?"

"Nothing really. I just want to ask if you want to hang out tonight. There's this new bar that opened and I have some invites."

"Hmm…" Shizuru puts on her trademark thinking pose. "I have to think about it."

"Eh?" Haruka looks incredulously at her friend. "Don't think about it. Just say yes. You can even bring Yukino along if you want. "

"So that's it. You're using me to get to Yukino." Shizuru pouts and holds her chest. "That hurts Haruka-chan and to think that I consider you as my bestfriend."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Haruka yelled, blushing. "I SAID YOU CAN BRING YUKINO ALONG IF YOU WANT AND NOT LIKE WHAT THAT TEABRAIN HEAD OF YOURS THINK!" she huffs and crosses her arms.

Shizuru was giggling when Yukino comes in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Fujino, but did you just call? I heard my name outside." Yukino said.

Shizuru looks at her flustered friend with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "It was not me who called you." She winks at her friend and looks at her assistant. "It was Haruka-chan. She wants to say something."

Yukino gives Shizuru a puzzled look.

Shizuru smiles at Yukino and give Haruka a teasing smile. "Haruka-chan~~, you were saying…"

Haruka widens her eyes at Shizuru. _What? _The brunette mouthed and then sips her tea.

The blonde started fidgeting in her seat. "I... uhm…" Yukino looks at her. "You want to… Maybe…" Haruka stutters.

Shizuru could not help but chuckle at her friend's flustered state. She finally gave mercy and decided to help her stuttering friend. "Yukino, what Haruka-chan's trying to say is, would you like to go out with her-" Haruka look daggers at her. "I mean, us, later tonight? Isn't that right, Haruka-chan?"

Yukino looks at Haruka.

"I… ahm… Yes. Yes. What she said." Haruka said, her face red as tomato.

Yukino smiled at the blushing blonde. "Of course, I would love too, Haruka-chan."

* * *

After dancing, the three women decided to rest for awhile. They went to their booth at the VIP area.

"So, what can you say about the place?" Haruka asked Shizuru who was sipping her Long Island tea.

"It's ok." Shizuru nonchalantly replied.

"How about you, Yukino?"

"It's a good place actually and I can't believe it's that popular already considering that it just opened recently." Yukino sips her margarita. "How did you get your invites by the way?"

"A client's friend owes the place. She gave me the invites." Haruka replied. "So, want to dance again?" she asks Yukino.

"Sure. How about you, Shizuru?"

"I'll finish my drink first." She replied and give Haruka a knowing smile.

Haruka rolls her eyes."Let's go." She grab Yukino's hand and went straight to the dance floor.

* * *

As Shizuru watches her friends from her seat, a familiar face caught her eyes. Soon enough, unwanted memories of the past started playing in her head.

* * *

**_A happy tune escapes her lips as Shizuru patiently waits in her unit._**

**_She picks up her phone and dials a number. "Where are you?" she asks._**

**_"Almost there," the other person replied._**

**_"But you said that 30 minutes ago." She pouts her lips._**

**_"I know babe. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." _**

**_"Ok fine." She huffs. "Better hurry up. Drive safe. I love you."_**

**_"I love you too."_**

* * *

The familiar figure puts their arms around their partner's waist and then started dancing. Shizuru felt a pang in her heart. A numbing feeling she thought she already forgot.

* * *

**_Shizuru is preparing the table when the door bell rings. She opens the door and couldn't help but smile. "Finally, you're here." She wraps her arms around her visitor. "I miss you." _**

**_"I miss you too, babe."_**

**_A chaste kiss on her lips. _**

* * *

She clutches her chest tightly. _I need to get out of here. _

* * *

**_"How was your trip?" Shizuru asks her visitor._**

**_A knock on the door. _**

**_"Coming!" Shizuru said._**

**_The knock gets louder. _**

**_She opens the door and finds a woman she doesn't know._**

**_"Is she here?" the woman asks._**

**_"I'm sorry?" Shizuru looks at her, puzzled._**

**_"I know you're hiding her somewhere." The woman pushes pass Shizuru and marches inside. "Where is she?"_**

**_"Hey babe, what's taking you-" Shizuru's visitor paused when she saw the woman. "What are you doing here?!"_**

**_"Could have said the same to you." the woman retorted darkly. "Tell me, is she your woman?" she asks, pointing at the buffled brunette._**

**_"Anh, what is she talk-" a slap on her face._**

**_"I'm her wife, you home wrecking bitch!" the woman yelled. She raises her hand and is about to slap Shizuru again when Anh stops her._**

**_"Laula, that's enough!" Anh grips Laula's wrist tightly._**

**_Shizuru looks on while holding her red cheeks. Tears threatened to fall from here eyes. "I.. I don't understand. Anh, what is she talking about?" she asks._**

**_Anh didn't respond and refuses to look at Shizuru._**

**_Laula laughs sarcastically. "Tell her Anh. Tell her." She taunted._**

**_Anh yanks Laula. "Let's go."_**

**_Laula pulls her hand from Anh's grip. "Why don't you tell her honey?" she once again taunted. "Tell her everything. Tell her that you're married and tell her that you've been cheating on me with her!" she yelled._**

**_"Laula, please. Let's just go home." Anh pleaded. "Let's talk about it tomorrow ok?" she said to Shizuru._**

**_Shizuru shakes her head. "I-is that true Anh?" she choked back a sob._**

**_"Yes bitch, it's true." Laula answered. "We were happily married when you came along. If I had known better, you seduced your way-" Anh slaps her._**

**_"Shut up!" Anh yelled at her wife. "She didn't do anything! She doesn't know anything!" she looks at Shizuru. "Look, Shizuru. I'm married. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really do want to tell you from the beginning. But I was afraid, afraid that I will lose you." she looks at the brunette with a forlorn expression. "I love you. I really do, so please, just let me-"_**

**_"Get out." Shizuru said._**

**_"Shizuru, baby." Anh pleaded. "Just let me exp-"_**

**_"I said get out!" Shizuru yelled angrily, tears falling from her eyes._**

**_Laula smirks and left. _**

**_"I love you." Anh said. "I'm sorry." She lowers her head and left._**

* * *

Shizuru goes to her dancing friends. "Haruka." She said. "I need to go now."

"Why?" the blonde stops dancing.

"I… I just don't feel good. My feet are killing me." She reasoned out.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Haruka offered.

"No, no. It's ok." She smiles at her friend. "I can just call for a cab. And besides I don't wanna ruin your date." She winks at her friend.

Haruka blushed. "B-baka!" she crosses her arms and looks away.

Yukino giggles. "Text us if you got home safe ok?"

Shizuru nods at Yukino. "Enjoy your night."

As Shizuru was walking away, she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said without looking at the other person.

"Shizuru?" a familiar voice.

Shizuru need not to look to know the owner of the voice. "E-excuse me." She said and hurriedly walks away.

"Wait!"

Shizuru didn't look back. She needs to get away, away from a past that she can't seem to forget.

* * *

Shizuru told the cab driver to drop her off a nearby park. After an hour of wondering around, she settled in one of the park's benches to rest her now aching feet. She looks up to the night sky and closed her eyes. "Well, this sucks." She chuckled dryly as tears started falling.

She breathes a lungful and exhales loudly. She opens her eyes and wipes her tears. "Come on Shizuru, past is past." She holds her face with her hands. "Snap out of it, ok?" she let out a sigh and nods her head. "Ok. I can do this." She said with finality and conviction. She stands from her seat and look around. She sees a nearby family mart. "Maybe a tea could cheer me up." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Urgh, no tea." Shizuru huffs. "Soda it is then." She goes to the cashier and pays for her purchase.

Shizuru was already outside of the store when she realized that she forgot her purse and soda. She laughs at herself. "Talk about being senile."

On her way to the cashier, she bumps into someone. "Sorry." She said looking at the other person.

The stranger, with a soda in hand, was wearing a dirty jumpsuit. Their hair was in an unkempt ponytail and their face is adorned with smudges of dirt.

The said stranger looks at her with a bored expression. The stranger's eyes caught her attention and she could not help but admire them in that instant. It was the most striking emerald orbs she has ever seen and she can't help but get loss in that gaze. She was cut-off from her daze when her emerald-eyed stranger started to walk away.

She let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh, well." She said. She looks over the counter but found none of her things. "Wait a minute." She looks back at the stranger with narrowed eyes.

"Hey you!" she calls out and trudge her way to the stranger.

The stranger stops.

"I believe this is mine." Shizuru said, grabbing the soda from the stranger.

The stranger's brow twitches when the brunette opens the soda and finishes it in one gulp.

Shizuru let out a burp. "Oops, excuse me." She said beaming her most charming smile. She hands back the empty can of soda and turns her back.

The stranger looks incredulously at the can and then at Shizuru. The stranger shakes their head and mumbles something. The stranger exited the store and tosses the empty can to a nearby trash.

Shizuru on the other hand, was approached by the store's cashier. "Excuse me, Miss." The cashier said. "I was calling you out before you left the store. It's a good thing you came back. Here. You left your purse and soda."

* * *

**A/N**

Just a spur of the moment thing. Hehe… Don't forget to leave a review whenever you feel like it. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been three days since I've seen that person again. Urgh... I thought that I've moved on, but I guess I still haven't which is rather frustrating.

I let out a frustrated sigh for the nth time today.

"Shizuru, are you ok?" Yukino, my ever reliable assistant, asks.

I smile at her. "I am fine, Yukino."

"Are you sure? You've been out of it these couple of days."

"Yes, no need to worry. I'm just bored that is." I reason out.

"Ok, if you say so." Yukino said. "By the way, just to remind you of your schedule today, you have a meeting later after lunch. It's with the Nakamura Industries."

* * *

Shizuru sips her tea as she patiently waits for their client. She's at the Flaming Phoenix restaurant inside the Windbloom Hotel. She checks her watch and sigh. _They're late. _It's already 30 minutes past one.

She picks up her mobile and calls her assistant. "Hello, Yukino. Have our client called? They're thirty minutes late."

**"I was about to call you but you beat me to it." **Yukino replied. "**Mr. Nakamura's secretary just called and informed me that her boss won't be able to see you because he has some urgent matters to attend to but they've already sent someone else. They'll just be running late though."**

Shizuru heave a sigh. "I wish they could have called sooner." She said while she close her eyes and massage her temples.

**"I'm sorry, Shizuru."** Yukino said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault anyway." Shizuru then says her goodbyes and hangs up.

After a couple of minutes, a bespectacled blonde woman wearing a white button down and black skirt approaches Shizuru. "Ms. Shizuru Fujino?" the woman asks.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Sarah Gallagher. I've been sent by Mr. Nakamura." She extends her hand to Shizuru which the latter accepts. "I apologize for the tardiness." She sits at the chair across the brunette.

Shizuru smiles at her. "It's ok."

The blonde returns the gesture. "It is nice to finally meet you." she said. "I heard so much about you."

Shizuru raises an eyebrow at the blonde. "Oh, really?" she sips her tea while Sarah orders herself a drink.

Sarah crosses her legs. "Yes, I heard so much about you, especially from a good friend of mine. Her name is, Laula Lu by the way." Shizuru stiffens upon hearing the name which didn't go unnoticed to the blonde. "I think you know her. Hmm… Let's see… She's your ex-girlfriend's wife or should I say ex-wife now. Does that ring a bell?" She adds with a taunting smile.

"I don't actually know Mrs. Lu personally but I met her once." She gives Sarah a façade smile as she puts down her teacup that she was gripping tightly. "I'm assuming that Mrs. Lu gave me some flattering remarks, no?"

Sarah chuckles. "Laula did say that you are an eye candy, which I can definitely agree on."

A waiter comes in with Sarah's drink which the latter thanked.

"She also said that you have the oddest eye color she had ever seen." Sarah looks Shizuru in the eye. "I find it rather alluring though. No wonder Anh was so smitten by you." She nonchalant sips her drink.

Shizuru's jaw tightens as she grits her teeth. "I do appreciate the flattery Ms. Gallagher, but I think that we've already wasted our time with this non business related chitchat. Don't you think?" Shizuru said in her business tone.

Sarah smiles at Shizuru. "I couldn't agree more with you, Ms. Fujino." She replies in a mocking tone.

* * *

Shizuru went straight to her office after the eventful meeting but not before asking a cup of tea from Yukino. She slumps in her chair and closes her eyes. She can feel an incoming headache. "Argh."

Yukino comes in with her tea. "How was the meeting?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, maybe later. I just want to have some tea." Shizuru whines. She then sips her drink and let out a relief sigh. "Ahh… perfect. Thank you so much for this, Yukino." She smiles at her assistant and once again drinks her tea.

* * *

After an hour of paperwork, Shizuru decided to rest for a bit. She stretches her arms and massages her aching neck and shoulders.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fujino." Yukino comes in. "You have a visitor." Yukino gestures for the visitor to come in.

A man wearing a gray business suit comes in. "Shi-chan!"

"Papa!" Shizuru stands up from her seat and gives her father a hug.

Hiro Fujino is a prominent businessman in his late fifties who owes a conglomerate of companies. He has graying hairs and a pair of crimson eyes just like his daughter.

"How is my little Shi-chan doing?" He hugs back.

"I'm good." Shizuru answers and let go of her dad. "How are you?"

Hiro settles himself in the couch. "Same as always. Strong, young and healthy." He winks at her daughter who giggled.

Shizuru sits back in her chair. "How are mom and Ami?"

Yukino comes in with a glass of orange juice for Hiro and tea, of course, for her boss.

"Thank you, Yukino-chan." Hiro drinks his juice. Yukino nods her head and left. "They are fine and they miss you. We miss you." He puts down his glass on the coffee table infront of him. "You haven't been home in awhile."

Shizuru's been living on her own for three years now. She visits their home every now and then or whenever she has the time.

"I miss them too." She smiles at her father. "It's just that I've been very busy lately."

"I know that but this is the longest time that you haven't visited us." Hiro said. "So, I came here to pick you up for dinner." He informs his daughter.

"As much as I would love to, I still have some paper works to finish." The brunette shows him her paper works.

Hiro lets out a dejected sigh, his shoulder's dropping. "Ok. I'll just inform your mom and Ami that you're not coming."

Shizuru looks at his dad and felt guilty upon seeing his forlorn expression.

"I'll leave you to your work then." HIro stands up and goes to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Just call me when you're free. Love you." He smiles at her and turns away.

"Papa, wait!" Shizuru calls out. She looks at her paper works and then at her dad.

Family is more important than work, right? And besides, she needed a break anyway. Who knows, maybe going home could help her relieve the stress that she's been having these couple of days since meeting that person. So, she set aside her work and decided to call it a day.

"Let's go home, papa." She said, smiling at her father who immediately brightens up.

* * *

"Shi-chan, I need to stop somewhere first, ok?" Hiro informs his daughter. They are riding Hiro's black sedan.

"Ok, papa." Shizuru smiles at her father.

On their way, they pass by a family mart, the same family mart where Shizuru met her green-eyed stranger.

The brunette could not help but smile and at the same time blush remembering the embarrassing incident that night.

A few moments later, they finally arrived at their destination.

"It won't take long." Hiro unclasps his seatbelt. "Want to come along?"

Shizuru looks outside and shakes her head. "Go ahead. I'll stay here."

Hiro smiles at his daughter and exits the vehicle.

Shizuru watches her father leave and enter a house that looks like an antique shop for automobile enthusiasts judging from all the stuffs displayed outside.

The house looks like a modern log cabin with tinted glass window and door. Two vintage gas pumps with star logos were placed on the left side of the door while an "OPEN" neon sign is placed on the right. A double-sided howling wolf sign, that's hanging sideways, dangles above the neon sign. An antique large Fiat thermometer that hangs besides the glass window can also be seen alongside with various signs and logos of car and tire companies.

Shizuru also notice the barn-like building behind the cabin where a large wagon wheel can be seen hanging in its wall. It is also decorated with various porcelain signs of fuel and automobile companies. The shop's name, which is inscribed in a large sign, is placed on the upper portion of the building's wall.

"Kruger Repair and Restorations." She reads out loud.

* * *

The bell hanging above the shop's door chimes, signaling the person at the desk that a client had arrived.

"Welcome to Kruger's." The blonde receptionist behind the mahogany counter greeted the visitor.

"Hello, Erstin." Hiro smiles at the receptionist.

"Mr. Fujino." Erstin replies in the same manner.

"I have an appointment with Midori." Hiro informs her.

"One moment, Sir." Erstin gestures their client to their seated area as she checks her computer and picks up the phone.

Hiro settles himself in their L-shape black leather couch. He picks a magazine lying on the glass coffee table in front of him and starts flipping thru the pages as he waits for Erstin to call him back.

The shop is decorated with various automobile memorabilia. Collectibles such as old motor oil cans, vintage gas pump globes, automobile emblems and ornaments are neatly displayed in glass cabinets. A collection of antique toy cars are also in display. Their walls are adorned with decals and porcelain signs and logos from different car and tire companies. They also have an antique retro jukebox with vinyl records that is currently playing some 50's tune.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fujino." Erstin calls out. Hiro puts down the magazine and goes to the blonde. "I'm sorry but Midori's still not back from delivery but she had already informed Natsuki about your meeting. Will that be ok?"

Hiro smiles at the receptionist. "Of course, no problem."

"I've already informed Natsuki of your arrival" Erstin said. "She's waiting for you at the den."

* * *

The shop's workshop, or the "Den" as the Kruger Crew calls it, is located at the back of the shop. It's a huge barn-like building where all the shop's repair and restorations takes place.

Various car parts, such as tire rims and car hoods are hoisted in the wall. Machines and other equipments use for mechanical repairs and fabrications can also be seen.

The Kruger Crew specializes in restoration of vintage automobiles and bikes. They also accept car repairs and would sometimes do automobile customizations.

The crew's current project are 3 vintage Rolls Royce cars owned by Hiro Fujino. These are: a 1946 Alfa Romeo GC 2000, a 1925 Phantom I-Joncheere-Coupe, and a 1914 Silver Ghost-Labourdeette Skiff.

"Mr. Fujino." A blunette wearing a navy-blue jumpsuit greeted.

Hiro smiles at the blunette. "I told you before, just call me Hiro, Natsuki."

"Hiro." Natsuki also smiles at their client. "I was told by Midori that you are here to check your Royce."

"Yes. Yes." Their client's smile widens.

Natsuki gestures their client to follow her to a nearby covered vehicle. She pulls the cover revealing a black Phantom I.

"Wow!" Hiro says in awe. He opens the door and goes inside inspecting its velvet red interiors. "This is just wow!"

"Glad you like it." Natsuki said. "You can take it for a spin around the block if you like."

Hiro shakes his head. "No, it's all good." He exits the vehicle, still smiling. "Anyway, what about the other two?"

"We are almost done with the finishing touches for the Romeo." Natsuki puts the cover back to the vehicle. "As for the Ghost, we just finished the fabrications and almost done with the motor repairs. Paint job and interiors will follow shortly after. We'll probably finish it in less than a month or so and will have it delivered by then." She said.

"Good. That's all I need to know." Hiro said to the mechanic.

"Would you like to have the Phantom delivered now?" Natsuki asks.

"No." Hiro answers. "Just deliver it with the Romeo after it's done."

"Ok."

Hiro checks his watch. "Well, I need to go now. My daughter's waiting outside."

* * *

Shizuru sees her father exits the shop escorted by someone. She could see that the other person is wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with their hair in a ponytail. She squint her eyes to get a better view. "Hmm…" the brunette somehow felt that the other person is familiar.

Natsuki, on the other hand, felt that someone was staring at her. "Good bye. Drive safe." She said to Hiro and then shakes his hand. As soon as Hiro left, Natsuki looks at Shizuru's direction.

"Is that…." Shizuru murmurs, suddenly remembering her green-eyed stranger.

"Sorry for the wait, Shi-chan." Hiro said to the brunette as he enters the car.

"Papa, I…." Shizuru said, still looking outside.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asks as he fastens his seatbelt and gaze at his daughter who seems to be looking at something outside.

"That…" Shizuru said, now looking at her father.

"Hmm?" Hiro looks outside. He sees Natsuki enter the shop and then he looks around for anything unusual. "That, what?"

"I…" Shizuru return her gaze outside but found no one.

"Shi-chan?"

Shizuru heave a sigh of disappointment and smiles at her father. "It's nothing, Papa. I just thought I saw someone."

Hiro shrugs. "Ok." He said, as he starts the car.

Shizuru looks back at the shop and suddenly felt a strange tug in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: **

The problem with the "SPUR OF THE MOMENT" thingy is writing the next chapter. Hope this update didn't disappoint though.^^

Anyway, thanks to **DancingFireStar, sammykhann, genetic-depression, , chum-sa, Leeyou, Charz1512, Platina GF, xx Catty xx, shiznat13, twenty-six whitewave, , Anon, and to the Guests **who reviewed the first chapter.=3 Wow, never thought that I'll have that much reviews for this story. You guys are awesome.*bearhug*

Also thanks to **Angell55, ApersonWithLostSoul, Daek angel, DancingFireStar, Demon Cat08, ETplum, Ian.23, Kary14, ThunderIchito, TjSiren, Yuri-Sensei, dhantay, erza93, ladye36a, noah114, paganwood, sammykhann, shiznat13, wendyrojas7, xx Catty xx, and Kagura18 **for the follows and favs. *bearhug*

By the way, have you read **Project Otome by: KonstantineXIII**? I really don't know him/her personally, but try their story. It's a good read. =3


End file.
